The Sleepover
by The Stoll Sisters
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover. And the boys are spying on them. See what happens!
1. Chapter 1:Nico leads the eavesdroppers

**We don't own the Percy Jackson characters or CHB**  
>Percy's POV<p>

It was hot this summer. Me and Nico were battling when we heard murmurs near the forest. We crept near a bush to make sure we're not see. I took out Riptide. Turns out it wasn't a monster, it was the weirdest pack of girls: Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Camory, Kaye, West, Summer, Juniper and Clarisse which creeped me out a little. They were all sitting in a circle talking to each other. Me and Nico crept closer to listen.

"So ready for tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll ready the make-up." Silena snapped.

"Do we have to put make-up on?" Clarisse complained.

"It's ok if you don't, Clarisse." Katie said

"Ok, so our Sleepover: Girl's night is a go!" Camory said.

Then they went back to camp. Still in the bush Nico said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know, isn't bad to eavesdrop?"

"What if Annabeth says something about?" He had a point…

"Fine." I said finally.

"Good, meet me at this spot later." Then he walked away. I have a bad feeling about this but I didn't want to think about it. So anyway, after dinner I went back to the spot in the forest. It was weird because I saw Grover, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, Will and Nico all sitting in the same spot where me and Nico were before. Nico was telling them about girl's night.

"What if they catch us?" Will asked.

"We'll handle it." The Stoll brothers said together.

"Okay, meet me at the back of the Big House at seven o' clock." Nico said.

Then I went back to my cabin. Fifteen minutes left until seven, I grab my jacket and headed for the Big House.

Annabeth's POV

I've been planning this thing for a long time. And I still can't believe Clarisse agreed to go, probably to humiliate us. Then West finally said.  
>"How about Monopoly?" She brought out the Monopoly board and we started playing. Kaye was actually good, somehow she knew where most of us were gonna land. After two hours, Kaye finally won. Then we watched a horror movie, I don't really get scared but Summer and Katie were pretty scared. After the movie Summer and Katie kept close to Camory, which was weird. Then Silena finally suggested Truth or Dare.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Truth or Dare

Percy's POV

So far, this sleepover was boring. Even Grover and Will started sleeping I crept near Nico, who was leaning and listening for a long time.

"Nico, this is boring, I'm going back to my cabin."

"Shh! Listen!"

Then I heard Silena say "how about Truth or Dare?' I quickly woke up Grover and Will and we all leaned in to listen.

"Okay, Annabeth you're first." Silena called "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, what do you think of…Percy?" Suddenly I felt nervous, but I leaned in to hear.

"We know you like him so what else?" Camory said. Annabeth blushed and I did too.

"Well…he's pretty tough and brave and good-looking." Annabeth listed.

"OOH!" The Stoll brothers said in unison.

"Shut up." I said.

"Ookay." Juniper said.

"Kaye, you're next truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay so what do you think of…Nico?"

Nico put his head down, I knew he liked Kaye and I bet he was waiting for this.

"I really don't know why everyone hates him." Kaye started "he's pretty nice once you get to know him."

"Okay? Katie! What do you think of the Still brothers?"

"Wait a minute!" Katie protested. "You didn't ask me truth or dare yet."

"We know you'll pick truth." Summer said

"Ok fine um… they're annoying brats." Katie said.

The Stoll brothers sighed in relief and Nico looked like he could pass out.

"Really?" Silena said. "We know something, SPILL!"

"Ok…um… I kinda like."

The Stolls were sweating and it was really cold here.

"Who? Who?" West demanded. "SPILL!"

"Travis!" Katie shouted. "I like Travis, ok?"

We all turned our backs from the window all looking shocked of what had happened. Travis was wiping his sweat with the top of his shirt while Connor fanned him with a piece of paper.

"I bet you like her too." Beckendorf exclaimed.

"Shut up, Beckendorf." Travis snapped.

"I sense something too." Will said. But Travis didn't answer. Then we all leaned in to listen again.

"Makeover time!" Silena shouted. All of us sighed and whined until something bad happened.


	3. Chapter 3:The Makeover

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe I said those things about Percy to everyone. Anyway we were about to start our makeover when we heard something in the window, we went to the window to find Percy, Nico, Grover, Will, Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers looking like they ran a marathon, or been here all night.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse demanded.

"Midnight jog." Connor said "we stopped by here to rest."

"Yeah right." Kaye said "I bet you've been here the rest of the night, listening to us."

"Um…no." Nico said.

"Get them!" West yelled. We pulled them from the window and into the room and tied them into chairs.

"Nice going, Nico." Percy said.

"I have an idea." Silena suggested "why don't we give them the makeover?"

This time Grover was struggling so hard, he almost fell. Silena got her permanent make-up then we started the makeover.

Percy's POVs

We all looked humiliating last night and until now it couldn't get off. We wore masks that would only show our eyes but there was eyeliner so I didn't bother going outside my cabin. But I still can't believe Annabeth said those things about me, so she does like me but I have a bad feeling that if I say something about it, she's beat me up so I didn't say a thing about it. The make-up lasted for two weeks and every time I got out of my cabin, Clarisse would take a picture of me. I guess I learned something: one, do not listen to a fourteen year old, two, don't make a sound when you're spying and third, do not spy on girls, you don't know what they'll do.

END


End file.
